


Morgan Ackles Takes a Lover…Finally!

by house_of_lantis



Series: Alpha Pack [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared plays matchmaker with Chad and with Jensen's sister, Morgan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgan Ackles Takes a Lover…Finally!

Jensen's and Jared's Residence  
The Glass House

 

“Set an extra place,” Jared said, smiling at Morgan.

Morgan placed another plate on the table as Jared put down napkins and utensils. She frowned, looking at the fourth place at the table. “Who else is coming?”

“Chad.”

“Chad Michael Murray?” She said, looking at Jared for confirmation; Jared nodded easily. “And why is Chad Michael Murray coming here for dinner?”

“Well, since I’m pack Beta and I extended the invitation, it’s not like he could say no,” Jared deadpanned. Jensen laughed in the background.

“Give me a break,” Morgan said, meanly.

Jared rolled his eyes. “He’s my best friend. I think you’ll really like him.”

Jensen snickered from the kitchen, chopping vegetables for the salad.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she said, snorting and tossing her long hair over her shoulder. “You’re setting me up with Chad Murray? I’ve heard things about him. He goes around ‘wolfing’ unsuspecting women. And he thinks he’s the next best thing to sliced bread.”

Jared grinned at her. “He’s a good guy, Morgan. Give him a chance.”

“He’s also three inches shorter than me.”

“No he’s not.”

Morgan glared at him. “Yes he is.”

“You know what they say about short men,” Jensen teased, laughing softly.

“That they’re short.” Morgan crossed her arms, leaning against the back of the chair, her hip cocked out. “Of all the people you know, you’re trying to set me up with Chad? Why couldn’t you have set me up with Steve Carlson? Or…or Christian Kane?”

“First of all, Steve would drive you nuts if you took him as Beta,” Jensen said, smiling at her. “You’d spend all your time disciplining him and he’d just laugh through it. And as for Christian Kane…you don’t have enough Beta in you to be his mate—“

“Not to mention that Steve would eat you alive for even looking at Kane,” Jared added. “I mean, you kind of have to wonder who the real Alpha is in that relationship because I don’t think it’s Kane.”

Jensen laughed. “I agree.”

She blinked, cocking her head for a moment. “Really? Steve and Christian Kane?” She made an interested “hmmm” sound, a small smile on her lips. “That’s kind of hot and sexy, the two of them together.”

“Ugh,” Jensen complained, putting his hands over his eyes. “I don’t want to think about what happened at Kane’s ranch! There are just some things you shouldn’t ever have to witness.”

Jared moved closer to Jensen, pressing against him for a moment. “Still pretty hot, though.”

Jensen glared at him, making a face.

“And then I gave you a blow—“

“EXCUSE ME! I can hear your conversation, you know,” Morgan said, her hands on her hips. “Still, they’re both better choices for me – compared to Chad.”

“Come on, Morgan!” Jared insisted, moving around the table to give her a hug. “You’ll really like him.”

She elbowed him hard in the stomach and Jared barked out a laugh as he clutched his stomach, moving away. “Get off of me, you…you mongrel cub!”

Jared stuck out his tongue at her as Jensen walked into the dining room with a large bowl of mixed salad greens in his hand. He set it on the table and looked at his sister. “Listen, if it’ll help, I vouch for the guy.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, good one, big brother; I know your type.” She gave Jared a long and pointed look.

“What’s wrong with me? You love me!” Jared laughed, hugging her again. “Why are you so grumpy?”

“He’s just not my type, Jay,” she said, seriously. “And it’s not because he’s short; I know his reputation – he’s a player.”

“Yeah, well, you knew about mine, but I’m not like that anymore,” he said, turning to leer at his mate. Well, he didn’t have to be a player, not when he got to have Jensen any time he wanted. He raised his eyebrow and licked his lips as Jensen smirked at him over his shoulder.

Morgan slapped him on the side of the head. “Focus!”

“Ow,” he complained, giving her his best pouty face. “Morgie—“

“Don’t ever call me that,” she hissed at him, narrowing her eyes. “Not if you want to have a dick.”

“Whoa!” Jensen called from the kitchen. “Please don’t threaten to emasculate my mate. I like all of his parts where they belong.”

“Well, then tell your mate to stop being a bitch,” she yelled back.

Jared giggled, walking towards Jensen and planting a wet kiss on the side of his neck. He snickered when he felt Jensen shiver as he slipped past him.

“God, you are such a brat – and I mean both of you,” Jensen said, walking out with a chilled bottle of wine and four wine glasses. He placed them on the table and grinned at her. “I love you, Morgan, but you really need a mate. I think Chad would be good for you.”

Jared watched as his were-sister shook her head, taking a deep breath. “Look, Morgan, it’s just dinner. If you really can’t stand him by the end of the evening, then I won’t say another word about it. Promise.”

She raised her eyebrow at him and grinned. “You know I’m going to make you regret this, Jared.”

“Bring it,” Jared said as the doorbell rang. He grinned, watching Morgan blush as she narrowed her eyes at him. Jared walked to the door and opened it, smiling widely at his best friend. “Chad! Come here and give me a hug!”

“Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?” Chad said, struggling against Jared.

Jared laughed harder, holding Chad tighter in his arms. He picked him up bodily, kicking the door closed with his foot.

“What the fuck! Jay!” Chad yelled into Jared’s chest. “Put me the fuck down!”

Jared strolled into the dining room and dropped Chad on the floor, the other werewolf landing lightly on his feet. “Ta da!”

“The hell—“ Chad complained, punching Jared in the arm. “I know you love me, Gaylord, but what the hell are you—“ He paused, looking at Morgan. She glared at them, crossing her arms and stalking into the kitchen. Chad punched him in the arm again, eyes glowing hotly as he stared up at Jared. “Did you have to humiliate me in front of the Alpha’s sister!”

Jared smiled, shrugging. He rubbed his sore arm, pleased with himself. “You want a drink?”

“Beer,” Chad muttered, taking off his jacket and draping it over the back of the living room couch.

“Go out there and say hello,” Jared told her, opening the fridge to pull out two beer bottles. Jensen handed him the beer opener and Jared popped both lids in the sink.

“Go to Hell,” she said, singsong.

“You two are being very rude,” Jensen said, snatching the bottles out of Jared’s hand. He glared at both of them. “You have two minutes!”

Jared sighed, watching his mate saunter bowlegged out of the kitchen. He felt incredibly warm and gooey – he couldn’t express it in any other way – whenever he watched Jensen walk.

“I hate you,” she whispered at him.

“Go out there and say hello,” Jared hissed at her. “Don’t get me into trouble with my mate! I’d like to get laid tonight.”

“Get away from me,” she hissed back when Jared reached out to grab her hand.

“He’s not going to bite!”

She glared at him. “Well, I bite!”

“I think he'd like that,” Jared said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

“There will be payback,” she murmured, eyeing him sharply.

Jared saw that Jensen had everything under control and that he was keeping Chad company. He grabbed Morgan’s hand and literally dragged her out of the kitchen and into the living room towards Chad.

“I don’t want to—“

“Stop acting like a child!”

“You’re acting like a child!” She growled at him. Jared gave her a look and she pulled it together, putting a neutral expression on her face.

“Chad, this is my sister, Morgan Ackles; Morgan, this is our friend, Chad Michael Murray,” Jensen said, turning to look at Jared. He raised his eyebrow, taking a sip of beer. Everything okay?

Jared nodded, watching as Chad grinned at her, his hand held out politely. Morgan shook his hand perfunctorily, dropping it too quickly for it to be considered polite. Jared noted that Chad didn’t let it get to him and he just continued to give her a nice smile.

“It’s really nice to finally meet you,” Chad said, softly. “I’ve read that you’ve been working on creating a national foundation to place orphaned werewolves with families.”

“Yes.”

“Please let me know if I can help you,” he offered, smiling at her. “I’ve a lot of contacts with people who can provide you the kind of assistance that you might need for your programs.”

Jared grinned, knowing that Chad was telling the truth. Ever since Chad and Aldis went legit and took their fight club out from underground to pay-per-view events in Las Vegas, the two of them were trekking all over the world putting together some amazing and legal fights, nothing Jared had ever seen before. As fight promoters, the two of them were the best – better than Jared ever was at the game.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you,” she said, less tense now.

Jared nearly heaved a sigh of relief as he looked at Jensen. “I think the steaks are ready.”

“Oh good,” Jensen said, smiling. He walked towards Jared and brushed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, making him grin at his mate. “Why don’t you come help me in the kitchen, Jay?”

“Sure,” he said, following Jensen into the kitchen. For a moment, he totally forgot that he was supposed to keep an eye on Morgan and Chad. He turned to see Chad taking a slow step closer to Morgan. Jared couldn’t help but snicker to himself that yes, Morgan was right, Chad was a couple of inches shorter than her.

Jensen snickered, kissing his neck. “You know, they make a nice couple.”


End file.
